nekossandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Actions
Major Actions Major actions use the player’s entire round; major actions can be attacking, movement, equipping armour, casting a spell, opening a lock, crafting an item, disarming a trap or searching for a trap. Equipping Equipping armour takes the entire round but can be hastened and made a minor action, if hastened the armour is ‘Ill-Worn’ and the player receives a minus two points to AC until it is fully equipped; taking one major action to be reequipped. Lock picking Opening a lock requires your lock picking skill (LP) to be equal or above the lock’s level of difficulty; difficulty ranges from trivial (10 LP), easy (20 LP), normal (30 LP), difficult (40 LP) and master (50 LP). To lock pick something your character must have Thieves’ Tools in their inventory. Searching Searching for a trap requires the search skill (S), when searching a die is rolled which determines the number of traps (if any) shown to the player within a specific area around them. Every 10 points increases the maximum number of traps discovered (10 (S) is only 1 trap, 20 (S) is a 1d2 and so on), the area searched in is 7x7 around the character. These traps are marked for players but remain active. Disarming a trap Disarming a trap requires a trap to be visible to the player or a player in your party, disarming requires your disarm trap skill (DST) to be equal or above the trap’s level of difficulty; difficulty ranges from trivial (8 DST), easy (16 DST), normal (24 DST), difficult (32 DST) and master (40 DST). If the trap is magical then take the spell level of the trap and add it to the trap difficulty. Crafting Crafting an item requires the necessary resources to craft it, as seen on weapons and armour listings, crafting requires your craft skill © to be equal or above the items crafting level; only basic armour and weapons maybe crafted. This action will take rounds equal to the complexity of the item crafted; 1 round for an item of 20 © or less, 2 rounds for an item of 35 © or less and 3 rounds for an item of 50 © or less. This action uses your minor actions as well. Minor Actions Minor actions can be used three times per round or once per round when using a major action as well; some major actions restrict the use of minor actions to nil. Minor actions can be looting a defeated enemy, opening a chest or door, talking to an NPC, drinking a potion, sheathing or unsheathing a weapon (required to fight with it) or using an item. Looting cannot be done until all enemies have been defeated, when so players can loot the enemy’s corpses. When an item or potion is used they must be discarded, unless they are repeated use items, when the item is being used to aid another player (i.e. Healer’s Kit) it uses all minor actions that round; the friendly player must also be within player reach, 1 square (6 feet). If the player is in combat and is within reach of an enemy the player must take an evasion check before using an item (DM rolls a standard attack for that enemy, but does not continue with the attack), if the player is unable to take an evasion check due to their armour or the evasion check fails then the item cannot be used; potions are not affected by combat.